Nuestro destino es siempre estar juntos
by Yulie Escoto
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Bella no hubiese saltado el acantilado? ¿Edward hubiese regresado a Forks?
1. Afueras del acantilado

**_Cáp. 1 : Afueras del acantilado_**

Bella

Mientras Jacob y su manada buscaba ah Victoria, estaba a punto de tirarme del acantilado cuando sin velocidad fui arrastrada lejos de ahí. Jacob me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Bella que estupidez creías que ibas ah hacer?

- Jacob intentaba divertirme, solo eso.

- Vamos te llevare ah casa.

En el trayecto de mi casa, estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo ah pasado ya 10 meses desde que el partió y me dejó estancada en este maldito pueblo con sus recuerdo. Nunca dejaría este pueblo no; porque yo quería pasar mis pocos años de vida envejeciendo recordando cada beso, abrazo cada caricia que él había hecho que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho. De pronto Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Llegamos.

-Gracias Jake nos vemos mañana.

Cuando entre ah casa, como ya era costumbre Charlie se encontraba muy atento al partido de la televisión. Volteó hacia mí y me preguntó.

-¿Qué tal la pasaste Bella?

- Muy bien- mentí

- Te ves cansada Bella- Observo mi padre tenía razón este día no había sido muy productivo que digamos.

- Me iré ah descansar, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Bells

Subí las escaleras con demasiada lentitud y luego entre en mi habitación, recogí mi pijama y luego tome un baño eso hizo que me relajara un poco, me puse un poco de shampoo luego de un largo trayecto salí, me coloque mi pijama; entre ah mi habitación.

Luego regresé ah mis espantosos pensamientos: había pasado 10 meses desde que se fue-tenía contados los meses y eso me hacía sufrir más- . me pregunte si él la estaría tan mal como yo, pero mi mente supo la respuesta: "Bien" , si no había regresado es porque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Comenzaron ah brotar lágrimas, el dolor me inundaba. No lograba superar su partida, a pesar de que Jacob encontraba la manera de tener mi mente ocupada. Lo quería demasiado era mi mejor amigo, no podía herirlo.

Estaba recostada en la ventana, recordando esos maravillosos momentos cuando él saltaba la ventana para verme y estar conmigo todas las noches. Recuerdo la primera vez que se quedó conmigo y yo me avergoncé porque hablaba en sueños. Había querido la inmortalidad para estar con él toda la vida. Luego de eso pensé en mi mejor amigo de nuevo que sería de mi sin él, era como mi sol personal el cual, me levantaba pensando en hacer algo por él. Decidí ir me ah dormir con la espera de ir mañana a la playa con él. El clima iba ah estar perfecto y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ver el sol.


	2. Mejor amigo

_Cáp. 2 MI MEJOR AMIGO_

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, por un momento me acerque a la ventana y me encontré feliz de ver el sol. Decidí ponerme aquella blusa azul que a él tanto le encantaba, suspire para mis adentros y me dije: Isabella no debes pensar en tú sabes quién, recuerda Jacob te espera en la reserva. Desayune en mi estúpida cocina, la hacía llamar así porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo aún recuerdo como él me miraba comer, luego de eso me encamine a la entrada, encendí mi chatarra, derrepente sonreí sin pensarlo me esperaba mi mejor amigo y el día era prefecto, para hacer mil cosas con él. Lo quería tanto a pesar del poco tiempo de pasar juntos nunca olvidaría todas las cosas que hacíamos, todo era mágico.

Él se encontraba en la puerta esperándome con esa su sonrisa cálida que tanto me gustaba. Me saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hola Jake

-Hola Bells, que bien te ves hoy. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Gracias, muy bien- mentí me sentía culpable de mentirle tantas veces sobre mi estado de ánimo, pero él era Jake me conocía mejor que yo.

Estuvimos platicando un largo rato, almorzamos con Billy. Miramos la televisión- lo cual no hacía frecuente mente- más tarde salimos al bosque ah dar nuestros largos paseos, cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde así que decidí irme ah casa despidiéndome con un solo "Hasta luego".

Esa noche aproveché para ordenar mi casa que al parecer había olvidado que debería estar limpia y ordenada. Prepare la cena de Charlie, me sentí muy cansada así que cuando menos sentí me dormí y gracias al cielo ese día, no termine como tantas veces pensando en él.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Habían pasado ya 10 malditos meses desde que deje al amor de mi vida, pensaba que era lo mejor decisión que había tomado para mantenerla ah salvo, pero ah quién demonios engañaba había sido lo peor que eh hecho en mis malditos putos 110 años de existencia. Dejarla. Quería saber cómo se encontraba, yo quería verla ¡YA! No podía soportarlo más. Al menos con verla podía asegurarme de que se encontraba bien y si así era, esperaba que fuese feliz sin mí, tal vez con Jacob oh con otro, pero esa idea me hacía enfadar mucho aunque ella había tomado esa decisión de ser feliz con otro lo aceptaría era su vida, merecía ser feliz. Y si estaba mal así igual que yo oh peor, regresaría con ella ah rogarle le diría que me perdone que me perdone yo nunca eh dejado de amarla.

Sin más que pensar sin contenerme, corrí y corrí desde donde me encontraba no me detuve hasta asegurarme que yo estaba en Forks, parecía un niño buscando ah su madre. Entré por aquella ventana así como al parecer lo hice hace 10 meses atrás que me escapaba ah velar su sueño, ella era tan hermosa nunca encontraría ah alguien como ella, era el amor de mi vida. También quizá yo lo era para ella. Me senté en la mecedora donde siempre la contemplaba dormir.

De repente empecé ah tararear su canción, esa que ella inspiro en mí, cuanto amaba ah esta mujer.

**BELLA SWAN**

No sé si eran imaginaciones mías pero juraba escuchar mi canción de cuna que él había escrito una vez para mí que en su casa la había tocado. Abrí mis ojos y lo pude observar en mi mecedora donde antes él contemplaba como dormía. Oh por Dios.

-Carajo, Charlie me enviará al maldito manicomio, estoy alucinando.

-¿Por qué Charlie haría eso?- escuche su voz angelical perfectamente, definitivamente había enloquecido-.

-¡Que no lo ves estoy hablando sola, creyendo que eres real!

- Bella estoy aquí contigo, no estás alucinando ni estás loca, vine hasta aquí no puedo estar lejos de ti, ni un minuto más.

-¿Edward eres tú?- soné tan estúpida-¿eres real? Ven aquí, quiero comprobarlo.

De repente se acercó, sentí su gélidez cuando al instante me besó, como deseaba eso, después de tanto tiempo; y no me besó con cuidado, fue un beso peligroso, pero no me importaba, él estaba conmigo, oh tal vez era un sueño del que no quería despetar.


End file.
